Selfless
by Rylesk
Summary: What would happen if ichigo didn't kill ulquiorra after a cero to the chest? What if ichigo betrays the soul society and becomes an arrancar? What if he finds love in his three lovely fraccion. ichigo X harem. Badass hanataro x soifon.


**Selfless**

 **Chapter 1: To Be A Hollow**

 **I read this story called a hollowed existence. And i liked the idea behind it but i am changing the story into my own way so that way i won't be copying the creator of the original story. This will also be my first herem. So no scorching please. By the way the ulquiorra vs ichigo fight happens before aizen attacks. That way all the espada are still alive when ichigo joins. ichigo x harem. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. The story and it's characters belong to Tite Kubo senpai. Enjoy!**

"Watch as the person you care about perishes." said Ulquiorra as he prepared a cero. Though this one was different it was black. "CERO… OSCURAS" he said quietly as the blast pierced his chest. Orihime's eyes widened as she watched as ichigo fell… dead. " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

She ran towards the area where his body would land.

" **So. This is it."**

She ran as fast as she could.

" **The time has finally come."**

Ulquiorra appeared in front of orihime in a burst of static.

" **The time has FINALLY come."**

"It is useless. He is dead." ulquiorra said nonchalantly.

" **To where I can fight!"**

She looked at him… ulquiorra is correct. He was gone. But she felt something. It wasn't ichigo, but there was definitely something there.

" **Am I correct… KING?!"**

An explosion took place where ichigo was. Ulquiorra's eyes widened. 'Impossible. He was dead. There was no spiritual energy left in his body.' ichigo stood up. His body was completely white. He had a mask that resembled a human skull with three bold red marks going down the entire left side of his mask. He had a long white tail with a red zig zag design going down it. He had black claws. The mask had two long horns sticking straight out. (like freezer in his base form)

" **What was that ULQUIORRA?!"** asked Hichigo

(A/N: ichigo will gain control later in the story, as of now hichigo aka hollow ichigo has control over his adjuchas form.)

"Impossible. You are dead. Who are you? Just who… are you?" he asked. " **What? Didn't KING tell you?"** ulquiorra cocked his head. "King?" " **that's right when he was in control he was the king. But as of now I am king. I am in control."** he stated. Ulquiorra closed his eyes. "I see. You are ichigo kurosaki's inner hollow. And now that he is dead you took control. Aizen will be quite pleased." this time hichigo looked like he had a hint of interest. " **Aizen?"** ulquiorra had the smallest hint of a smirk "aizen is our leader. Tell me hollow… how would you like to have more power than you could ever imagine?" this got hichigo's attention. " **Is that right? And how -pray tell- will i get this power."** ulquiorra looked dead into his eye, "it's quite simple really. Join lord aizen's army." hichigo seemed to be in deep thought.

"Don't do it ichigo!" said uryu. "This isn't you!" said orihime. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH WOMAN!" yelled Ulquiorra. He didn't like yelling but if he was going to get this prize he needed no interruptions of this hollows thoughts. " **Just one question."** asked hichigo, "and that is?" " **will i have freedom to do what i want."** ulquiorra nodded. "Yes, you will get to do what you want as long as you swear loyalty to lord aizen and do the missions he gives to you." hichigo went back into thought. ' **Well the good news i get freedom, bad news i still have to follow orders. Well, i guess i don't have a choice.' "i hope i don't come to regret this."** Ulquiorra for the first time in his life smiled. "Lord aizen will be most definitely pleased. Grab unto my shoulder." hichigo did as told and they were gone in a burst of static. "...ichigo." orihime sadly called out in a whisper.

(inside Aizen's throne room)

"Do you think Ulquiorra can deal with ichigo kurosaki?" asked gin. "I most definitely believe so. But ichigo is no weakling. He has amazing amounts of spiritual pressure. If he were ever to join us he would undoubtedly surpass yammy in his released state." aizen speeched. "Really?" gin never got a response because of being cut off by a static burst. Aizen looked over to see ulquiorra in his segunda etapa of resurreccion. Behind him was a hollow that had an extreme amount of energy. "Ah ulquiorra. It seems you have brought unto me a present. But what of ichigo kurosaki, did you manage to dispose of him?" ulquiorra looked at his master proud. "As you can see lord aizen this hollow IS ichigo kurosaki. My report is that after a shot a cero oscuras through the chest of said ichigo kurosaki his inner hollow took control of his corpse. Then after talking to him he has agreed to join your army." ulquiorra said bowing.

"Is that right. Very good ulquiorra. VERY VERY good." Aizen said with a very big smile. "I should find a way to reward you. Ah i know even though you are the cuarta espada. You shall be my fifth in command under gin, tosen, and ichigo. All others will be under you." did hichigo hear him correctly, ' **i'm gonna be forth in command?'** "thank you lord aizen i live to serve." stated ulquiorra. "Come ichigo." commanded aizen. Ichigo walked up to aizen who pulled out a small sphere like object. "This my friend is the Hogyoku. It will give you the power you both want and deserve. I just have one request." hichigo looked up " **what is that you want?"** he asked truly curious. "I ask that you swear loyalty unto me and those above you and carry out the missions I or anyone higher than you will give unto you. Can you do that?" ' **that's it. Just three people over me that i have to follow and nothing else. Yeah i can do that. He seems like a cool guy.' "i swear."** aizen smiled "very well let me just do one thing right quick." aizen pointed the sphere at hichigo who was then enveloped in a light.

(in ichigo's inner world)

" **Hey what's going on?"** "looks like i get a second chance" said ichigo looking at his hollow" _no you are going to merge"_ stated zangetsu. "Merge?" " _it seems that your inner hollow has agreed to help aizen in this war."_ "what?!" " _i suggest you do it."_ "why?" " _because you have two choices. Help him and have control. Or let this guy have control."_ ichigo thought about it immediately thinking it wouldn't be so bad letting his hollow have control. But then he really began thinking about it. Aizen betrayed the soul society because he didn't agree with them. Then he thought about it from his perspective. He always helped them but they never even rewarded him. They just said thank you as if he just cleaned up some spilled milk. He risked his life for them and they did nothing in return. He looked up to his hollow. "Alright. Let's be one." he said extending out his hand. His hollow put on that shit eating grin. " **Yes. Let's… king."** " _ichigo this is the last time you will see me. I just want to say i have been proud to serve you. Please never forget about me."_ zangetsu said with some tears coming out. Hichigo started to enter the body of ichigo. "Don't worry old man, i won't forget you. I was proud to fight alongside you too. Goodbye." with that ichigo fell into darkness.

(back to reality)

The light faded to show a naked ichigo. The only remains of his mask was the left eyepiece of the vizard mask. Ichigo bowed down. "Hail, lord aizen." "arise." ichigo sat up. "Now where do you want your rank placed?" ichigo seemed in thought. "On my left forearm." aizen nodded and went over to ichigo placing his hand on said forearm. Ichigo felt a slight tingling sensation. When aizen pulled his hand away ichigo saw a number '1' on his forearm. "Excuse me when i say this lord aizen," started gin "but don't we already have a primera?" aizen nodded. "Indeed but now we have a second primera as it would seem. Hogyoku doesn't make mistakes." gin nodded silently. "Now ichigo-kun we must go introduce you to the others… respectively." ichigo nodded. But first went and got him some clothes.

Aizen called the others to the meeting room. On the walk their aizen decided to question ichigo. "So, ichigo. What made you decide to join our ranks?" ichigo looked up as if trying to remember. "It's because no matter how many times i help those bastards they give me nothing in return. Just a simple 'thank you' like it was a small clean up." aizen nodded. "My reason was different. Their laws just didn't sit well with me. If there is a way to gain more power to protect those you love wouldn't you take it?" ichigo looked at aizen, "exactly! And if you do obtain that power shouldn't you be praised for it?" aizen looked at ichigo. "Your a smart boy ichigo. Not many people think like you do. Not many are as selfless as you. I think we are going to make a great team." ichigo grabbed aizen's shoulder, "and great friends." he finished. Aizen nodded. "That indeed. We are here." he said opening the door.

Ichigo stepped inside to see the other espada. Everyone except ulquiorra visibly jumped in shock when he entered. Grimmjow jumped up, "what's that fucker doing here?!" "calm down grimmjow. Ichigo has seen the same light as i have and decided to join our ranks." aizen explained. Everyone seemed accepting of that. "So, what rank are you?" grimmjow asked with a smug look. Ichigo lifted his left arm to show the number '1', "i'm the primera." he said as Coyote peeked out of the corner of his eye. Grimmjow took no care to show his shock. He stood up with his hands on the table to get a closer look. "And last i heard the hogyoku doesn't make a mistake." ichigo said. "Well," aizen started. "Let's introduce everyone."

(A/N: BTW halibel doesn't exist in this story. You will see why later on.)

"First up." said gin. Coyote stood up. "Name's Coyote starrk also the primera." ichigo looked at him. "Coyote's aspect of death is solitude. His resurreccion los lobos are two pistols that can fire gran rey cero at will also he can summon wolves that explode upon contact then regenerate to make an infinite army. His sole fraccion is lilynette." said tosen. "Next" an old man got up. " Baraggan louisenbairn segunda espada." said the old man. Tosen spoke up. "Baraggan's aspect of death is age. Through his resurreccion can he slow his enemies down enough to easily dodge them. The gas he releases age whatever it hits instantly. Finally he wields a giant double head axe. Baraggan has many fraccion." tosen educated.

A girl with teal hair stood up, "my name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck or Nel for short. I am the tercera espada." tosen then started again. "Nel's aspect of death is sacrifice. Her release gamuza turns her into a centaur and her sword turns into a double headed lance. Her fraccion are dondochakka bilstain and pesche guatiche."

Ulquiorra stood up "i am ulquiorra cifer, the cuarta espada." once again tosen began to explain the cuarta. "Ulquiorra is one of the hardest to fight. He is the only one who has a segunda etapa (second stage) resurreccion. His release 'murcielago' is his original resurreccion. He has no fraccion."

A man with a spoon like hood stood up. "Hey! I'm nnoitra gilga and don't you forget it. I'm the Quinta espada. My espect of death is despair my fraccion is tesla lindocruz. And my release is santa teresa. I grow an extra pair of arms and hold four giant scythes."

A man with blue hair stood up. "You should know the name's Grimmjow jaegerjaquez the sexta espada. My aspect of death is destruction. My release is panthera where i become more primal like. My fraccion are idolad, shaolon, deiroy, nakim, and illfort."

A man with a mohawk made of bone stood up, "I am zommari leroux the septima espada. My aspect of death is intoxication. I have no fraccion."

A man with pink hair stood, "hello. My name is Szayelaporro Grantz. I'm the octava espada. My aspect of death is madness. And i have many fraccions."

A man with a tall white mask stood. He spoke with two different voices. "We are Aaroniero Arruruerie

And we are the nueva espada. Our aspect of death is greed. We have no fraccion." ichigo looked confused. "Why do you refer to yourself as 'we'?" he asked. The man nodded in understanding. He took off his mask to show a jar like head. Inside were two skulls in a red colored liquid. "We are two separate beings." aaroniero said putting the mask back on. Ichigo nodded.

A big man stood up. "My name is yammy riyalgo i'm the decima espada. My aspect of death is rage. I too have no fraccion. My release is ira."

"Well those who do not know my name is ichigo kurosaki the primera espada. My aspect of death is selflessness. My release which i have yet to use is rey de los huecos. And i have yet to choose any fraccion." aizen the walked up "so how about we fix that. You and starrk can go against each other in a quick match to see your resurreccion and get you adjusted to it. Then we will take you into the forest to find you some fraccions." ichigo nodded.

(outside los noches)

"Please you first.' said ichigo. "Fine. Lilynette!" said girl appeared which he put his hand on her head. She then disappeared. "Kick about, los LOBOS!" an explosion happened and when the dust cleared you could see coyote in a white fur suit with a pair of bandoliers, and two pistols. His jawbone mask was gone. Instead he had an eyepiece that resembled lilynette's mask. "Hup! Let's go." he said standing up putting his guns by his side.

Ichigo looked in awe. "That's awesome. What amazing power." coyote grinned, he liked this kid. "Thanks, now your turn." ichigo nodded. "'Kay. Slaughter, REY DE LOS HUECOS!" everyone was blown back by the amount of spiritual power coming from him. It just kept rising. It then finally stopped. The cloud of dust dissipated to show ichigo with a skull mask on his face with two horns sticking straight out. He had grown a tail with red zig zags going down it. "I'm ready let's go".

They battled for a good ten minutes but aizen stopped them believing that ichigo had gotten adjusted to his power. Ichigo and starrk went back to their base forms. Coyote couldn't believe that his tattoo still said '1' after his release he was well over him and yammy in his released state. He should have been the cero espada. But he wasn't. Starrk stopped aizen. "I have a small bit of important info that you should know." aizen stepped away from the others with starrk. "What is it?" coyote looked serious. "Don't play stupid. You saw it too. Ichigo was holding back a LOT. He obviously has a segunda etapa, maybe even a tercera etapa." aizen nodded, "i'm going to only tell you only gin and tosen know this fact." coyote nodded. "Ichigo kurosaki has four resurreccions. The last one an ultima etapa." coyote was wide eyed then went to a calm face. "I see. You have a good day aizen rest well." "what do you mean coyote?" "i will take kurosaki to the forest." aizen nodded, "very well."

(on the way to the forest.)

"I know." starrk said. Ichigo looked at him. "Huh?" coyote smiled, "i know you were holding back." ichigo smirked, "really?" "Yes. I also know that you have more than one resurreccion. Four to be in fact." ichigo looked at him, "lord aizen told you didn't he?" coyote nodded, "are you mad?" ichigo shook his head, "nah, he is my king what he wants to tell others is his choice." coyote nodded. "Well i know you are higher than the others but i was hoping we could be friends." coyote said stopping.

"You see long ago i had so much power that no one could stay around me without dying. I got so lonely that i split myself into two separate being. That is how lilynette came to be. But now you are here. The only other friend i have is nel. So will you be another one." ichigo smiled. "Of course." coyote smiled and nodded. "But between you and me can't your number change?" ichigo nodded. "Into what exactly?" he asked, "negativa centima." ichigo answered while beginning to walk towards the forest entrance. Coyote stood shocked for a good two minutes trying to wrap his head around what he just said. 'Negative one hundred?!' did he know how insane that sounded. He could destroy all of hueco mundo if he wanted to. He had the power to overthrow aizen but he continued to follow him loyally. He must truly believe in what aizen believes in. he felt for ichigo's energy and used sonido to show up beside him.

Ichigo walked around looking at the hollows as they mindlessly slaughtered each other. He was disgusted. How could they do that. He was about to leave when something happened that caught his eye. A doe like hollow was sitting there minding it's own business when a dragon hollow tried to attack it. But before the attack could make contact it got hit with a pink cero. It turned to a snake hollow but was hit by a lion hollow. It knocked the lion hollow away and went to hit the snake when they heard a wet thunking sound. They looked to see that the doe's horn stuck in the hollows lung area. The doe threw the dragon hollow away. It went over to the lion hollow and helped it up. Ichigo was touched by the three. He walked over to see that the snake wrapped itself around them and face ichigo in a protecting manner. Like a big sibling protecting a smaller sibling. The lion was crouching in an attack stance while the doe looked at ichigo fiercely.

"Do not worry i'm not here to fight." they relaxed " **then what do you want?"** asked the lion. "You three are selfless. You fight for others and not for yourselves. You aren't looking only after yourselves but for those around you." ichigo said. " **So let me guess. You want to kill us for being weak am i right?"** asked the lion. "I have already told you that i am not here to fight." he said again. "... do you know who i am?" he asked. The lion noticed the '1' on his arm. " **You're the primera espada."** the lion answered. "Correct. My name is ichigo kurosaki, and my aspect of death is selflessness." he said. But he noticed that they still didn't understand. "Coyote it looks as if i have found my fraccion." "very well." at that the hollows looked as if they were going to faint.

Just think about it three gillians to arrancars in a day and to become the fraccion of the primera. It was unheard of. " **But why what did we do right."** asked the lion. It was at this point he realized she was probably the most evolved of the trio. "Again you were selfless and my aspect of death is selflessness. You have potential. I just hope you will make me proud." the three nodded showing they understood. "Grab on" ichigo instructed. "I'll be on my way ichigo." starrk said leaving with sonido. The lion came up and put her paw on his forearm, the doe put her hoof on his forearm. Finally the snake came up and put it's head on his forearm then her eyes looked up at him. He fought the urge to glomp her screaming 'CUUUUUUTE!' *cough cough* he quickly used sonido the next second they were at aizen's throne room. "Come in ichigo." came aizen's voice. Ichigo and the three hollows entered. "Ah ichigo and these must be your new fraccion." ichigo looked over at them

"yes. everyone this is our king, Lord Aizen." the three hollows bowed. If ichigo was this strong and this guy was the king he must be extremely strong. "You may rise." he walked over to the doe and placed out the hogyoku. There was a bright flash of light then it faded to show a petite naked white girl around the age of 19 with a horn on her head she had dark blue hair. 'I would say around cc-cups si- NO! Bad!' though his face showed no sign of having any thoughts. "My name is apacci ichigo-sama." he saw that on her shoulder was a 1.3. He saw a flash come from behind apacci. The light faded to show the snake was the next one. She had long green hair. The only remnants of her mask was a hair clip. 'BB- cups probably c-cups- STOP IT!' the girl came up, "my name is sun-sung ichigo-sama." he then looked to see the 1.2 on the left side of her throat. He then looked to see the lioness change. Only one thing came to mind. 'DAMN!' when the light faded he saw a goddess. There stood a dark tanned woman with long brown hair. She had at least dd-cups. The only remnant of her mask was a three pronged crown on her head. She had a 1.1 right above her right breast. She walked over to ichigo. "My name is mila-rose ichigo-sama."

"Mila-rose, sun-sung, apacci. I am proud to call you my fraccion. Now it must be embarrassing to be nude. Let us get you some clothes shall we?" they nodded all blushing just now noticing they were indeed naked. They followed ichigo to a closet. "This is the female's closet. Please take your time." he said. They nodded and went inside. Apacci came out first with a white vest and white pants. The same black sandals and two bracelets. Then mila-rose came out with a small sports bra a necklace. Shoulderpads, and arm warmers. A white skirt that was in strips. And the arrancar boots.

Finally after ten minutes. Sun-sung came out. "Guess your the fashion type." said mila-rose. Sun sung was wearing a long japanese style dress with two belt straps in the shape of a 'x' and some arrancar sandals she was keeping her right arm up to cover her mouth. "Alright let me show you to your rooms." Ichigo said. They followed him to a hallway. He pointed at a room that said 'ichigo kurosaki: primera' on the door, "This is my room. If any of you have problems that you want to talk about please… don't hesitate to come see me." they looked like he wanted to argue but stayed quiet. The first door they came upon was blank. "Mila-rose this one will be yours. We will add your name and rank soon." she nodded and went into her room. They came up to the next room again blank. "Sun-sung this is yours. We'll do the same for you." she nodded as well and went inside to see it. He and apacci came up to the final door. "I hope you will enjoy your room." she looked at him, "yeah, thanks." she then caught what she had done, "i-i-i mean thank you ichigo-sama." he chuckled "it's no problem. We wouldn't want you three sleeping outside." she nodded then went into her room. As he too went to his where he finally got some of his well deserved sleep.

(in mila-rose's room)

Mila-rose was in deep thought. So much had happened in the past few hours that should most likely have never happened. 'First we go out on our daily scout. Then we get attacked (like normal) and fight back and win. Then the primera _PRIMERA_ comes and want us _**US**_ to be his fraccion. And then we get turned into a freaking arrancar when we were only at a gillian level. That is insane. And he isn't like the others. He's kind, caring, worries about our well being. Just great first day with my superior and i already have a crush on him.' she sighed and looked out into the deserts of hueco mundo "just you wait ichigo-sama. I will make you mine." she said before laying down to go to sleep.

(in sun-sung's room)

She too was staring out the window. She was happy. She was saved from that god forsaken desert from the hot bod primera. Sun-sung couldn't help it. A few hours into the meeting and she was already very attracted to her master. Just saying that makes her tingle all over. HER master. "You will be mine." she said before dozing off.

(apacci's room)

Apacci had a lot on her mind. 'He had to go and be nice. He had to go and help us.' she couldn't stop thinking about her master. The primera was not that bad. In fact in apacci's eyes he was candy. Sweet, luscious, and oh so good. But it wasn't all about looks. Just look at grimmjow, she thought he was sexy but he was bloodlusted. A mindless killer. But ichigo-sama was kind hearted, selfless, and if she were his she could guarantee that he was affectionate. 'You had to get us out of there. You had to give us more power… you just had to go and make me have a crush on you didn't you?' she thought. "you'll be mine." she said going to sleep.

The last thought on the trio's mind was one last vow. 'Ichigo-sama you will be mine.'

(with ichigo and coyote starrk)

" **ACHOO!"** sneezed ichigo. Coyote quirked an eyebrow, "i would say someone was thinking about you but you've been sneezing like that ever since you got here. Got a sickness, don't get near me." said lilynette. "No i ain't sick. Though who in the world would be thinking of me?" (at that moment three Arrancars sneezed all at the same time.) "besides can hollows get sick?" coyote put a finger on his chin. "I don't think so but it is true you have been sneezing ever since you walked in. i would talk to your fraccion." ichigo did a spit take on his tea. "Why them?" he coughed. "Well they are probably wanting to know more about you since they are going to be working with you. It is best to form a good relationship with your fraccion in order to get the best results from them. Would you take orders seriously from someone you barely knew?" ichigo shook his head. "I can't talk to them tomorrow i have to go to the world of the living. Maybe when i get back." coyote nodded. "Good now go get some sleep. You got a lot to do tomorrow." ichigo said his goodbye and left.

He had a lot going through his head now. 'What if we hit it off? What if they are amazing fraccion? What if one of them want to date me? Oh no! What if they all want to date me? I can't turn any of them down. But the bad thing is what if they hate me? What if they just do what i say because i'm strong not because they actually like me? Well not like like me like me? But what if they do like me like me? Oh god!' he finally made it to his room. He came in and looked out to the deserts. 'It could be like a harem. Oh god what is wrong with me. But it could work.' he layed down to sleep. "Guess we'll see how it goes." he said before he slipped from consciousness.

(mila-rose's room 6:00AM)

Mila-rose was sleeping peacefully. Ichigo stood above her watching her sleeping form. GOD she was beautiful. Her soft brown hair fell down her back like velvet, her dark tanned skin begging to be touched, her plump lips aching to be kissed. He leaned down slowly coming ever so close, his face just inches from her's. He breathed in, " **MILA-ROSE!"** she screamed as she jumped up but what she wasn't expecting was a pair of soft lips to meet hers. After a few seconds of shock she slid back. "I...chi...go...sama?" he stood there with a red face. Then she realized what she did, "OH MY GOD! ICHIGO-SAMA I'M SO SORRY!" she exclaimed. He was stunned. 'sorry for what?' "Why are you apologizing?" she looked up. "It wasn't my intention to kiss you. Oh god you must be so-" "don't apologize." she looked up "wh-what?" "i said don't apologize. I put my face in the way. Even if it wasn't intentional you couldn't have stopped it. Besides i kinda liked it." he said that last part quietly with a blush.

She then went red as a tomato. 'He liked it! He LIKED it!' "sorry forget i said that." she waved her hands. "No, no it's okay i sorta liked it too. In fact i wouldn't mind doing it again." she blurted out then realized what she said. But before she could take it back he stopped her. "Really?" well now she couldn't lie. "Yes. Though i don't see why you wo-" she couldn't finish for her mouth was now occupied as he was kissing her. She was shocked but soon returned it. They sat there for a good ten seconds when she felt something slick touch her bottom lip. It didn't take much to tell her that it was his tongue. She opened her mouth and let him in. they battled with their tongues before he pulled away panting. (do you all remember the scene where aang kissed katara on the sub and when he pulled away katara's face. Well mila-rose had that face). "Sorry, didn't know what came over me." she stood there shocked with the same facial expression. "No, no it was fine." "what were you going to say? You said you don't see why i would what?" she looked at him with sad eyes. "I was going to say i wouldn't see why you would go for someone like me. You're the primera while i'm just a fraccion." he then looked serious. "Hey! I ain't like those high and mighty espada. Remember my aspect of death is selflessness. I don't just look after myself. And i ain't a spoiled brat like baraggan. And i would love to have someone like you. Because you don't just look for yourself. You look after your friends. So don't go putting yourself down like that. look how about this. In two days i will request to go to the living world to have a date." her eyes widened. "But i got to go somewhere today, and we are training tomorrow. What do you say?" she sat stunned.

The primera just asked her on a date. She smiled while a lone tear came out. "Yes. i would love that ichigo-sama." he stood up. "Great." "itsygo-san?" "yes nel-chan?" "i was here to tell you i'm ready to start training your fraccion." "great i'll wake the others." he turns towards Mila-rose. "You get ready and wait in the hallway." she nodded. He then walked to sun-sung's room. The moment he entered he smelled coffee. "Sun-sung." she poked her head out the kitchen. "Oh! Good morning ichigo-sama. I just got done making coffee. Would you like some?" he shook his head. "No, thank you. I just came to tell you to get ready and wait in the hallway where you will meet nel-chan. I have somewhere to go today." she nodded her head in understanding. He then left and entered apacci's room. "Apacci! Where are you?!" he called out not seeing her in her room. " _Ichigo-sama?! I'm in the bathroom right now! Please give me a few minutes!"_ she called back. He then closed her bedroom door and went into the living room.

He then began to think just how big los noches was. 'Each of the fraccion rooms are as big as a house. The primera room is as big as a small apartment building and there are eleven of the espada including those who have fraccion. Not to mention lord aizen, gin-sama, and tosen-sama's rooms. Which are like small mansions. Then there are the rooms built for the fraccion which were not chosen.' he sat there thinking about his inspection. 'Holy shit! All of los noches which is a palace is the size of a small city!' he concluded. He looked out the window in awe. How exactly was this place built. Did the hogyoku really create all this? He then heard the bedroom door open. He looked to see apacci. "Hey just came to tell you to go meet in the hallway with nel-chan when you get ready. I have somewhere to go today on my own so she will train you." apacci nodded. With that ichigo left.

(in aizen's throne room)

Ichigo walks in and bows to aizen. "Ah. ichigo-kun. My favorite espada. What brings you here?" ichigo looked up shocked. "Favorite?" he asked. "Of course. You don't act like you own the place like the others. Out of all of them my favorite arrancar are you, your fraccion, coyote & lilynette, nel and her fraccion, and finally ulquiorra. The only reason the others are still here is because they are still loyal and powerful. But that doesn't change the fact that they act high and mighty." he said. Ichigo nodded, "i agree so far me coyote lilynette and nel-chan have become friends. I'm still trying to become ulquiorra's friend." aizen nodded, "So, why have you come to see me?" ichigo inhaled. "Lord aizen, with your permission i would like to go see my friends and family in the living world." ichigo said bowing again. "Very well, and i assume it is just for today?" ichigo raised. "Yes, lord aizen." "very well, enjoy you visit." ichigo bowed one last time, "thank you lord aizen." with that he left.

(in urahara's shop)

A garganta opened to show ichigo come through. Urahara came in, "well, well, well. Look who came in." he looked from under his hat. "I wasn't expecting you to come here." ichigo smiled. "Hello, urahara-san. I was hoping you could get me my gigai?" urahara narrowed his eyes. "Now. why would i help an espada?" ichigo looked down. "Listen urahara. I wouldn't help if i was in your shoes either. But i mean no harm to anyone in this world i just to see my friends and family. Please, urahara. Help me." urahara looked at him. "Just answer me one question. Why? Why did you do it?" ichigo shook his head. "I couldn't do it anymore. I risk my life for them and they give me nothing in return but a 'thanks' like it was nothing. Plus i was a hollow. Better to be an espada than a mindless killing machine." he said thinking of how it would be if his inner hollow were in control. Urahara nodded. "I understand. I'll be right back." a few minutes passed and urahara came in with a human looking ichigo. "Here. just… break it to them easy." ichigo nodded. "Hey. listen i'm going to be coming back in two days for a date. Here is the picture for my date. I would like if you could make her a gigai in advance." urahara nodded. "Our little ichigo already getting a girlfriend?" ichigo just smiled a small smile. "Maybe." he said getting into the gigai. "Anyway later." he said leaving the store.

Ichigo walked down the street. "First things first… family." he said walking toward kurosaki clinic. He showed up at the front door. He inhaled deeply then exhaled deeply. Then slowly knocked. " _I got it yuzu."_ came a masculine voice. 'Dad' ichigo thought smiling. The door opened to show a man in his forties. He sported a fohawk and a goatee. He stared in shock at the visitor. "I...chi...go?" he asked. "Hey dad. We need to talk."

 **And that's a wrap. I gotta say. I think i did pretty good on this one. So two things. One, i just wrote this story to see what one it would be like if ichigo joined and was extremely loyal to aizen, and two my first ichigo x harem. Then two i know ichigo and mila-rose are going kinda fast, but hey that is how it is sometimes. What? Seriously… you guys have never talked to someone for one day and already want to ask them out. No?! Imma just go over here. *sits in corner crying with the word desperate above his head***

 **Ichigo: Oooookaayyyy. Anyway just, you know, R &R for him please. I hate to see him upset. I know the girls out there would do it for me. *smiles sexy smile***

 **Mila-rose: Would all the lovely guys do it for me. *squishes boobs together***

 **Apacci: HEY! YOU RETARDED WHORE THEY GOING TO DO IT FOR ME!**

 **Mila-rose: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!**

 **Sun-sung: Come now girls. You know they are going to do it for me and not you retards.**

 **Mila-rose & Apacci: SHUT THE FUCK UP SUN-SUNG!**

 **Ikuto16: HOW ABOUT ALL FOUR OF YOU SHUT UP!**

 **ALL: Okay. just calm down ikuto-sama.**

 **Ikuto16: Everyone out there just read and review so i can get popular.**

 **Ichigo: And to think i tried to help you you selfish bastard!**

 **Ikuto16: fine! R &R to make all of us popular. Better?**

 **Ichigo: Yeah, yeah, whatever.**

 **Ikuto16: Anyway hope you guys enjoyed. Laters!**

 **~ikuto16**


End file.
